


Depend On You

by jeongspouts



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Developing Relationship, F/F, First Love, Past Relationship(s), True Love, a bit angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongspouts/pseuds/jeongspouts
Summary: A well-known Spotify cover artist tries to expand her horizons by auditioning at an entertainment company. Unknowingly, this journey will unfold a past she has tried so hard to forget. Will this unexpected trip down memory lane lead to a flat note, or will it soar like a falsetto to greater heights?
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Son Chaeyoung, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. What If

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! Welcome to my first-ever multi-chapter fic!!!
> 
> 1\. For every chapter, I will be sharing a song that is the inspiration of the chapter. There are also lyrics from the song that are also found in each chapter.  
> 2\. The main song that is the inspiration for the entire fic is Depend On You by TWICE.  
> 3\. I don't know how many chapters this will exactly last but it will range from 12-14 chapters hehe  
> 4\. I'll share a Spotify playlist (with the songs for each chapter) on my thread along with the link for the fic on my Twitter.  
> 5\. Try playing the song while reading the fic for more feels :D  
> 6\. Don't forget to enjoy and have fun!!!
> 
> Song for Chapter 1: What If - Jason Derulo

_WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME???? I THOUGHT I ALREADY LOCKED YOU UP A LONG TIME AGO. I FORGOT EVERY SINGLE, SOLITARY MEMORY I EVER HAD WITH YOU. WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND??? WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE---_

"NO, NO, GET AWAY FROM ME!!!"

"Hey, wake up!!!" as Jeongyeon shouts and attempts to snap her friend out of a seemingly unescapable yet familiar trance. Sweat dripping, heart pounding, and body shaking, she panickily collects her thoughts.

"What happened???" she stutters. 

Jeongyeon calms her down and explains, "Take a deep breath. You had a nightmare…again."

Dreams that eventually turn into nightmares. Sunny days turn into anxiety-filled mornings. Sunlit afternoons turn into lonely middays. Starry nights turn into fearful evenings.

Every single day serves as a challenge to find any kind of spark to get rolling and into a groove. Her internal fortitude, strong outlook in life, and optimistic presence however, keeps Tzuyu striving to reach for all the stars she could grab.

Tzuyu tries to collects her bearings as she washes up and prepares to have breakfast with Jeongyeon.

Entering into the dining room, Tzuyu sees Jeongyeon cooked her favorite egg toast sandwich. What makes Jeongyeon's recipe different from the rest is that she adds extra cheese to add more softness and creaminess to a hearty breakfast meal.

Tzuyu always considers Jeongyeon's home cooking one of her soft spots for her best friend always finds a way to make any situation feel better and alright with Jeongyeon's culinary and gastronomic abilities.

With Jeongyeon putting the final garnishes on their egg toast sandwich and Tzuyu preparing hot coffee for the two, they settle down to enjoy their breakfast whilst a playlist of Tzuyu's cover songs on Spotify are playing in the background.

"Where's Dahyun?" she asks Jeongyeon.

"She left early." Jeongyeon replied. "Dahyun told me she needed to meet someone important at the coffee shop. I think it's for a big article she's working on recently."

"How about you, what’s your plan for today?" she asks Tzuyu.

"Hmm…I might drop by the coffee shop to ask Dahyun something, then I'll head to the recording studio." Tzuyu replies. "I have this new cover song I'll release today and---"

Jeongyeon, visibly disappointed and infuriated at an answer she has evidently heard more often than she could possibly handle, interrupts Tzuyu. "You know what--

"Every day I ask you this same question, why? Because I sincerely hoped you'd give a different answer every time. For the past five years, it has become an annoying routine. You wake up, eat breakfast, go to the studio, come back home at night, go back to sleep, get nightmares, ignore them, pretend everything's okay, and repeat. Aren't you tired from doing all of that again and again? Isn’t it getting tiring? We've been friends for 10 years. Dahyun, myself, and you…we treat each other as family and it pains me to see you like this. Ever since what happened---"

Holding back her tears and doing her best to hide her feelings while still trying to savor the taste of the meal, Tzuyu interrupts her best friend. "I'm fine. I'm happy with what I'm doing right now. Can't you be at least happy for me too?"

Tzuyu, clearly distraught and taken aback by the sudden rant, leaves the table and her meal unfinished as she heads to the bathroom and decides to take a bath. Just how she was able to hold back her tears and conceal her true emotions, Tzuyu is now able to let those tears flow…blending in with the water running down from the warm shower.

_I'm fine. The past won't define who I am today. I've been doing a good job forgetting about anything that has happened five years ago. Come on, Tzuyu. Prove that you're not defined by the mistakes, but by how you recover from them. She's gone and she will never come back again. She doesn't exist anymore. I'm a new woman now, no more thinking about the past._

Finished with her long bath, Tzuyu dries up and enters her bedroom. Wiping whatever tears and emotions she has left from her argument with Jeongyeon, Tzuyu puts on her usual casual sweater and jeans. Putting on her white shoes, which she makes sure stays as white as a cloud, Tzuyu places the final touches on her fair and adorable face with some makeup as she prepares to head to her studio.

Before leaving, Tzuyu packs her bag with all the things she needs. About to open the door, Jeongyeon greets her and asks Tzuyu to sit by the bed. 

Jeongyeon, now the one concealing her tears and emotions, holds Tzuyu's hand, "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. I just couldn't take it anymore."

Tzuyu responds, "It's okay. I know you guys aren't happy with what has happened to me ever since--"

"We are happy. You've proven to us how strong of a woman you really are. Right now, we know you're happy, but are you really satisfied? You have this knack of knowing and feeling what song your listeners want you to cover next. Believe me, your covers have made a lot of people go through a lot of tough times, Dahyun and myself included. What you can't seem to find out is the song that will make YOU feel better again. Promise me, you find that song…okay? Not for me, not for Dahyun, but for you."

The two best friends share one big hug before Tzuyu heads on to the coffee shop as she begins another routine-like day. A routine-like day even she questions when change will eventually come knocking at her door.

* * *

At the local coffee shop, Dahyun is seen having a meeting with a woman who seems to have high profile written on her from head to toe. While attending to a plethora of emails, texts, notifications, and other agenda from her phone, the woman begins their relatively short meeting.

"I have a lot of other things to attend to, so I'll go straight to it. You know why I'm here right?", the woman asks Dahyun. 

"Yes, ma'am." Dahyun smilingly replies. "My boss told me you have something important coming up and I'm the best person who can help you make that important become historic."

"Well, my boss enlisted me to make sure this will be historic, so I have faith in you Ms. Kim."

"You can count me, anytime, anyplace, anywhere!"

The woman and Dahyun exchange one final handshake before the two part ways.

"Thank you again, Ms. Kim. If there is anything you need, here's my calling card. Just contact me if you have anything that needs my assistance."

As the woman was about to grab her bag and leave, Dahyun suddenly stops her.

"Actually, there is one favor I want to ask."

Curious and interested, the woman asks: "Sure, what is it?"

Just as Tzuyu arrives, she immediately looks for Dahyun and sees her wrap up a conversation with the woman. Tzuyu passes by the woman and goes on to meet her best friend.

"Oh, bestie!!! What brings you here?", Dahyun asks.

"Jeongyeon told me you were here, so I came by to see you before I went to the studio.", Tzuyu responds.

"Let me guess," Dahyun jokingly asks, "Jeongyeon got annoyed again, didn't she?"

Tzuyu shyly laughing and nodding in agreement with Dahyun's question. "But wait, why are you here though? Shouldn't you be in work right now?"

Dahyun responds, "I already am at work, silly. The woman you passed by earlier was referred to me because she wants to get the word out that their entertainment company is celebrating their 25th anniversary and their new CEO wants to commemorate it they’re holding special auditions. She asked me if I could write an article about it, and I couldn’t refuse."

Tzuyu asks, "What do you mean you couldn't refuse?"

"Let’s just say we made a bargain both of us couldn't turn down." Dahyun excitingly responds to her best friend.

"Oh…well I'd better go now." Tzuyu tells Dahyun. "I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me and help me listen to the new cover song I'm working on."

"Sorry, Tzuyu." Dahyun quickly apologizes to her best friend. "As much as I want to come with you, this is a big project for me. I promise, once I'm free I'll listen to your new cover song."

Dahyun adds, "Can you promise me one thing too?"

"What is it?"

"I promise to listen to your new cover song, if you promise me to read what I'll send you later. Can you do that for me?"

Showing a hint of hesitation and anxiety, Tzuyu ultimately nods in agreement as the two do their famous pinky swear before they go on with their respective days.

As Tzuyu leaves to go to the recording studio, Dahyun watches her as Tzuyu exits the coffee shop. Dahyun lets out a sigh of relief _._

_I really hope this could be your big break, bestie. You need to break out from that shell you put yourself in for the past five years. Reach for the stars. I know you can. Jeongyeon knows you can. You just have to believe that you can too."_

* * *

Passing by the small pastry and bread shop "Beo-teo" (Tzuyu's favorite), local coffee shop "Lodde" (Dahyun's favorite), one of the most delicious restaurants and pubs in town "Go-gi" (Jeongyeon's favorite), and Noransaek Park, Tzuyu's personal recording studio is a 5-10 minute walk from their dorm.

Every day, for as long as one can remember, Tzuyu strolls down this exact same path on the way to another seemingly normal day for her.

On the surface it might look like a typical day for the average person, but for Tzuyu it has slowly and surely become an unending loop she has put herself in. A loop that she decided to subject herself to so she could stay grounded and forget.

Reminding oneself to forget about trying to be ambitious and breaking the glass ceiling. Avoid herself from falling into a hole she cannot get out of. Refrain from investing too much on something that would eventually lead to a dead end.

Five years ago, Tzuyu decided to rent that small studio not only because of how hidden it is from the main street, but it became her own personal bubble.

Whenever things went rough, she always pays a visit to the studio and decides to cover a song that matches her mood. When she needed to cry or forget, the studio was there for her to let it all out and move on. The studio has been her shield against the toughest of times.

Her personal recording studio is everything but an organized space. For her however, Tzuyu considers it as creative mess. Her table, first and foremost, is filled with everything from various notes, snacks, folders, and lyrics to some of her cover songs.

Just as how disorganized and cluttered her own space is, one can't seem to avoid drawing a parallel with Tzuyu's state of emotion and thinking. 

Ultimately, Tzuyu decided to bring those cover songs to a bigger platform by uploading them on Spotify. Going under the stage name "Jin-Ae", she graced the public's ear with her endearing renditions of various songs.

With the help of her best friends Dahyun and Jeongyeon and their connections within their respective jobs, Tzuyu was able to gain more and more listeners as her Spotify career progressed. With around 250,000 monthly listeners, it's no wonder why she indeed has a knack of knowing what her listeners want to hear from her next.

Thanks to that, Tzuyu found a reason, even the slightest, for her to be happy.

As she arrives at the recording studio, Tzuyu sets up her laptop and opens Spotify. Just as Tzuyu promised with Dahyun earlier at the coffee shop, she puts on the final touches on her newest cover song before releasing it on her Spotify. 

Ready to upload and release her newest cover song, Tzuyu suddenly remembered her argument with Jeongyeon earlier in the morning.

_Should I do this? Jeongyeon's right. I can't live in this loop for the rest of my life. Releasing this might help other people from whatever problem they have but I have to find that song that can make me feel satisfied…but it's so hard to let go of something that made me move on and forget. What if I stop doing these covers and do something different? What if I---_

Her hesitation and doubts were suddenly interrupted by a notification on her phone. She checks it and sees an email from Dahyun with the subject "Promise." Tzuyu opens this email and finds out that Dahyun sent her a link to audition at DJT Entertainment, one of Korea's biggest entertainment companies and record labels.

Along with the link and other necessary information for the audition, Dahyun left an additional message:

_"Jin-Ae, reach for the stars. This is your chance to make your dreams come true. I made my promise, hope to hear your next cover song soon._

> _\- Love, bestie Dahyun"_

Looking at the email and online audition form, Tzuyu is once again filled with doubts and anxiety. Just as she was hesitant with releasing her newest cover, another gut-wrenching decision has entered.

Torn with whether to break away from a bubble that she has put herself in or choosing to stay protected and free from any emotional anguish, Tzuyu glances at a purple envelope on her table.

_"I don't want to let go of any moment. This song is for us. I love you._

> _\- Jin-Ae <3" _

As she looks back at an envelope that has certainly stayed sealed and unopened, she grabs it and puts it on her left hand.

With the envelope on one hand and her phone with the audition link on the other, Tzuyu lets go of the envelope as she fills out the audition details for DJT Entertainment; ready to face the world and her greatest fears.

After filling out the audition form, she decides to release the newest cover song: her own rendition of Jason Derulo's "What If".

**"But we can't, we can't tell the future, no**

**But that's just, the beauty of the world we know"**

* * *

"Chaeyoung-ah!!! Wake up!!! Lunch is ready!!!"

"I'll be th---wait lunch????? I'll be there in a while, I'm finishing something!!!!", Chaeyoung replies.

Her mother replies, "Make sure you'll be here, your food will get cold."

Chaeyoung quickly rushes to open her phone as she fell asleep after being awake since six in the morning eagerly awaiting for something on her Spotify app.

_I am not missing this one!!! I've been so excited ever since she announced a few days ago that a new cover song will be released on this date. Come on, phone!!! I need to hear this new Jin-Ae song quickly!!! I haven't missed streaming a new cover on the same day ever since her first release. Work with me phone, please!!!"_

Son Chaeyoung, in spite being a generally quiet and simple young woman, considers herself as an ambitious and determined soul who wants to achieve as much as she can. As long as it can be done, Chaeyoung will do her best to strive and reach that star, no matter how high it may be.

Her determination and passion all began when she started becoming an avid fan and listener of Jin-Ae's cover renditions.

Just as one found a way for her to forget, move on, and let all her emotions out through her own songs, these same renditions made Chaeyoung became more passionate and inspired to explore music. There wasn't a day where Chaeyoung wouldn't open Spotify just to listen to Jin-Ae's covers.

Whether it was to hype up an amazing day or help her move on from a depressing feeling, Jin-Ae's cover songs were there to be beside Chaeyoung when she needed something to depend on.

Screaming to the loudest her voice can take, constantly tweeting about how beautiful or endearing the newest song is, or streaming the song on Spotify over and over again, it's no secret that these songs have made Chaeyoung become inspired and determined to reach for anything.

Before Jin-Ae graced the Spotify world, Chaeyoung had no direction, no map, no path, and no ambition.

Every passing day felt like a filler, not knowing nor caring what tomorrow would bring.

When Tzuyu ultimately brought her angelic voice and awe-inspiring presence as Jin-Ae, Chaeyoung suddenly found a reason to live, be happy, savor each day, and be ambitious.

Thanks to Jin-Ae, Chaeyoung found the answer to a question she has been asking herself for quite a long time:

_"What if?"_

Just as she finally sees Jin-Ae's newest cover song on Spotify, Chaeyoung finally let out an excitement and passion-filled scream. Every time a new cover song comes out, Chaeyoung cannot help it but show her utmost love and passion.

Putting Jin-Ae's new cover song on repeat, Chaeyoung browses her Twitter timeline…not even remembering that lunch has been waiting for her for the past twenty minutes.

Continuing to scroll past tweets, she stumbles upon a recent one from PopTalk, one of Korea's most famous websites that delivers the most reliable news and updates on K-Pop music and entertainment:

_"_ _As DJT Entertainment celebrates its 25th anniversary, newly appointed CEO Minatozaki Sana announces special auditions will be held to commemorate the company's milestone and vision to provide a stage for aspiring artists to showcase their talent to the world."_

Utterly curious, Chaeyoung decides to check the article out for herself.

Reading through the article, written by Kim Dahyun, Chaeyoung sees that the application period for the special auditions will only be open for 3 days. Hurriedly looking for the link, Chaeyoung's fingers scurry through the article and sees it at the very end portion.

She opens it and is brought to the entertainment company's audition form.

Chaeyoung is suddenly hit by a wave of hesitation and doubt as she knows she has a golden opportunity to make her ambitions come true by completing the form and auditioning for DJT Entertainment. However, she also knows that there are risks in reaching for one's dream and doing everything in one's power to achieve said dream. 

_This could be my chance to reach for the stars…but I'm worried that if I fall, no one will be there to catch me in case I can't. I want to achieve my dreams, but I'm afraid it might turn into nightmares. I lost one battle before, I can't lose another one. What if it does turn into a nightmare? What if I can't follow my dream?_

Clearly clouded with insecurities, Chaeyoung lies back down on her bed…looking at the ceiling going back and forth with her decision.

Just when she needed an answer, her Spotify which was playing Jin-Ae's new cover song on loop, gave her a hint as to what direction she had to take:

**"Don't know what tomorrow brings**

**But I'm still hoping that you are the one for me"**

Hearing those lyrics resonate from Jin-Ae's soothing and enchanting voice, Chaeyoung finally decides to fill up the form and audition for DJT Entertainment. Once again, Jin-Ae has given Chaeyoung a reason to be determined, passionate, and ambitious by reaching for the stars.

_Thank you, Jin-Ae. You've given me help when I needed it badly. I can't believe you always know what someone is feeling and help them out through your amazing voice and message._

_I might not know you, be able to meet you personally, or see the face behind the voice, but please know that you've impacted my life greatly._

_In case I can't be able to reach those bright stars, I hope you're there to catch me if I fall. It might not be physically, but at least through your cover songs you can catch me in case I plummet._

As Chaeyoung finishes filling up the form, she prays one more time before submitting her ticket to a potential ride towards her dreams.

* * *

Minatozaki Sana's journey to becoming the CEO of DJT Entertainment was everything but easy. In spite being in the company for only six years, Sana has proven not only to herself but to the higher ups that she has what it takes to be in the position she is in right now.

Just like anybody else, Sana's journey began with her audition at DJT Entertainment.

Everyone might be judged, treated, and looked at equally during auditions, but for Sana it felt like nothing was going right and the entire world was against her even before she entered.

Enduring successive setbacks and heartbreaks, Sana put the entirety of the blame as to why things didn't work out on herself. From broken promises to insecure choices, she felt as if the only way to forget all those mistakes was to continue her pursuit of being an artist.

It was already tough to be an aspiring artist in the entertainment industry, but to have a heavy emotional baggage from the past has proven to be an extra challenge for Sana.

Her first year proved to be the most exhausting one. While Sana was already in DJT Entertainment after passing the first audition, getting called back, and passing the second round of auditions, the series of tragic events in her life soon followed.

Sana was already prepared to leave the company on her first year because of her not being able to take the emotions any longer. Her intentions were stopped by one of DJT Entertainment's Producers, Park Jihyo, who encouraged Sana not to let go of a dream she worked hard for.

Ever since that fateful day, Jihyo decided to take Sana under her wing and help her reach great heights as an artist.

_Sana has what it takes to be one of DJT Entertainment's best artists. Ever since her first audition, I saw that potential and passion in her. If I let her go, I would have lost my sanity then and there._

_When she was about to quit and leave the company, I knew I had to step in and stop her. I did that not for the company, I stopped her from leaving because I knew that music became her source of strength and inspiration…and I couldn't let her take away something that means so much to her._

_Taking her under my wing was my own decision because she needed someone who can make her realize that this can become a way for her to cope up with everything. She has all the talent, skills, potential, and ability which made her good._

_All Sana needed was the emotional strength and fortitude to be great. Setbacks, like the one she experienced, are part of growing. One can either revel in those mistakes and live in the past or learn from them, move on, and prove to the world you can get back up._

Jihyo became a pivotal part of Sana's rise from auditionee, to trainee, to artist, and finally to the top position in DJT Entertainment. Thanks to Jihyo's constant mentorship and guidance, Sana was able to navigate the tough journey and grind of being an artist-turned-CEO. Her talent, potential, grit, and determination mixed with Jihyo's experience and wisdom helped Sana turn a dream into a reality.

That was the reason why Sana's first major decision as new CEO was to promote Jihyo from Producer to Chief Content Officer and Head Producer of the company. 

_Jihyo was there for me when I had nowhere else to go. She became my light when I was in total darkness. When I thought I had no more left to make my dreams come true, she was there to make me realize I had something in me that could turn my aspirations into reality._

_With her new position, she can now do what she did to me six years ago: help other aspiring artists who have seemingly lost their way and help them recognize that they can achieve anything…as long as they have faith that they can._

This served as the main driving force why the two decided to hold special auditions for the company's 25th anniversary. Just as how Sana was guided by Jihyo to reach heights she thought she could not reach, having these auditions serve as a way for them to pay it forward.

With only a few days open to apply for the special auditions at DJT Entertainment, Sana's schedule becomes busier than ever as she makes sure all things are in place. As she arrives at her office, Jihyo is there fixing Sana's table.

"Jihyo-ssi, what are you doing there?"

Jihyo responds, "I'm fixing your table. Haven't you realized that your own space has become a gigantic clutter? How can you focus if you have so many things on your table?"

"I call it…a creative mess." Sana sarcastically replies. "But why are you suddenly cleaning my table??? You've never done that…"

"The special audition applications are only open for a few days. I need us to be organized and focused for this one."

Sana replies, "You're right. It's the company's 25th anniversary; and we need everyone's cooperation in making this a memorable one for all."

"It seems I did teach you the right things, haven't I CEO Sana?" as the two share a laugh as they begin another busy and eventful day.

"Oh, before you leave Jihyo-ssi. Can you notify the executives that we'll have a meeting at around four o'clock? I need to announce something important about the special auditions."

"Will do, boss." Jihyo replies.

Just as Sana mentioned the agenda for the meeting, being the special auditions, Jihyo suddenly remembers something and approaches the CEO.

"Oh, Sana-ssi."

"What is it, Jihyo?"

"I know being unbiased and fair is an important thing in our company, especially with the special auditions coming…but there has been one person that has caught my ear recently. My gut tells me that she might be one of the many people who have already applied for our special auditions."

Sana, filled with curiosity, further asks her co-worker: "Who is this person?"

"Well, according to her friend, she's more known as Jin-Ae. I've researched about her and I think you should take a look. Her Spotify account averages around 250,000 monthly listeners and she releases amazing renditions of songs. I feel like she has what it takes to make it far in our company."

"Mentor and a talent scout…that's why I chose you as my right-hand woman, Jihyo. I'll take a closer look at this Jin-Ae. Thank you Jihyo-ssi."

As Jihyo leaves Sana's office to notify the executives about the meeting later in the afternoon, Sana begins to repeatedly utter the name her co-worker mentioned.

"Jin-Ae…Jin-Ae…Jin-Ae…why does your name sound so familiar? Haven't I heard that name before…or is that just me making things up?"

Profoundly curious, Sana quickly grabs her phone and goes to Spotify to search for Jin-Ae's name. As the results display, she clicks the first result and instantly knows she found the right one after seeing the number of monthly listeners…just like how Jihyo described it.

Sana decides to play Jin-Ae's newest release as it is the first one to pop up on her profile.

After hearing the entirety of the song, Sana's heart skipped a beat.

She felt like she heard that voice from somewhere…from a place deep in her storied past.

Sana drops her phone on the floor.

_No…this can't be you._

**"Oh and what if I had you and what if you had me**

**And, baby, what's the reason we can't fall in love?"**

* * *


	2. "Red"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Sorry it's been a long time, but here is Chapter 2 hehe
> 
> Song: "Red" by Taylor Swift

**"Remembering her comes in flashbacks and echoes**

**Tell myself it's time now gotta let go**

**But moving on from her is impossible**

**When I still see it all in my head"**

"How can this be you? No…I refuse to believe it's you…it just can't be."

With Sana's phone still on the floor, her mind and heart continue to race as she tries to cope with the situation.

That one song she listened to lasted for three minutes, but never realized it would bring up years of memories. Memories Sana had chosen to forget and move on from.

_That voice…I can't believe I'm hearing it again. But why now? What's the world telling me? I already moved on…why--_

"Sana-ssi!" as Jihyo suddenly enters Sana's office.

Still in an emotional whirlwind, Sana is startled by Jihyo's unexpected entry into her office. She scrambles to grab her phone and collect her bearings.

"Wha-what???"

"I just came in to tell you all the executives have agreed to the meeting you called."

"Are you alright? Is there something bothering you?", Jihyo adds.

"Nothing…can you postpone the meeting to tomorrow?"

Suddenly confused by the change of plans, Jihyo becomes more concerned for her former mentee.

"Why the sudden postponement? Are you really sure you're okay? Tell me the truth, Sana. Is there something bothering you?"

"I'm fine, Jihyo-ssi. Something just came up…and…I need to go home early.", Sana replies.

"You need to go home early, or do you want to go home early?", Jihyo asks Sana.

"I just…have to go." as Sana quickly grabs her things and heads out of her office.

Left alone at the office, Jihyo begins to ponder as to what has happened to Sana.

_Something isn't right. You've never called off any meeting ever since you became CEO. I've always seen you as a woman with so much composure and internal fortitude. You rarely get phased by anything ever since I put you under my wing. I've never seen you this disorganized and disoriented since that day you were so close to leaving this company. I'll try to get to the bottom of this._

As Sana arrives and enters inside her car, she puts all her things at the back and attempts to recollect her thoughts.

Staring blankly into the space in front of her, Sana's mind has completely wandered into another zone. Unable to start her car, drive home, and drift away, it seems as if a brick wall has been put in front of her way. A brick wall that Sana has managed to break down before, but has seemingly been rebuilt again unbeknownst to her.

Somewhat coming back to her senses, Sana manages to start her car and prepare to drive herself home.

Just as Sana prepares to step on the accelerator, something came up in her mind and opens her car's glove compartment. Inside the compartment, she pulls out a blue envelope and a ring box of the same color. On the blue envelope, it says:

_"I'll hold your hands, I know you've been waiting for me. This moment is for us. I love you._

> _Jin-Kyong <3"_

Looking deeply into the two items she brought out, she places them on the seat beside her. Sana gives one huge exhale before finally driving off.

* * *

Back at the studio, Tzuyu scrolls through her Twitter feed to read people's thoughts and reviews about her newest cover song.

Keeping her anonymity and mystery to the public, the only social media account Tzuyu owns and manages that is related to "Jin-Ae" is Spotify. The rest are her personal social media accounts and she uses these to check out how people think about her covers every time she releases a new cover. Maintaining that sense of ambiguity has given Tzuyu the ability to find out what her listeners feel and want to hear from Jin-Ae next.

As she reads through some of the tweets, Tzuyu can't help but let out a small smile of satisfaction. 

_"Her voice is so angelic #JinAeWhatIf"_

_"She is the epitome of best girl <3 #JinAeWhatIf"_

_"#JinAeWhatIf hit me right in the heart. How does she always know what all of us are feeling at any given time :(("_

_"Mysterious yet amazing <3 #JinAeWhatIf"_

Genuinely touched by the tweets she has read, Tzuyu was about to log out when one certain tweet caught her eye. From an account named @chaeshearts, Tzuyu begins reading the tweet:

_"I might not know the face behind the angelic voice, but this angel knows when to be there for us. Ever since the beginning, I always depended on you when I felt down. I hope you find that one who you can depend on when things get rough just like how I found you #JinAeWhatIf"_

Tzuyu has read and seen thousands of tweets commending her as Jin-Ae, but no tweet has hit close to home as much as what she just read.

Hearing her own best friend, a person who knows Tzuyu for who she is like the back of her hand, tell her the same thing just earlier in the day is one thing. To see that exact wish from a stranger, someone who only knows Tzuyu as the Spotify cover artist, somehow felt more impactful for all the right reasons. The validation that Tzuyu needed ironically came from someone who she doesn't know and only knows Tzuyu as the voice that captivated the public.

After reading a decent number of tweets, Tzuyu gets the sudden urge to read about DJT Entertainment.

Given that she has immersed herself in an unending loop over the past years, Tzuyu has also seemingly closed her doors to what has been happening in the real world. Ever since what happened to Tzuyu five years ago, she has shunned herself from reality and has created a bubble as protection from any and all kinds of emotional, psychological, and mental distress and heartbreak.

Reading through the company's website and social media accounts, Tzuyu stumbles by an article from PopTalk six months ago…ironically written by Dahyun:

_"Hard work indeed pays off: Minatozaki Sana is named new CEO of DJT Entertainment, appoints Park Jihyo as Chief Content Officer and Head Producer_ "

Tzuyu reads through the article and she passes through a photo of Sana along with Jihyo as they formally accept their new responsibilities in the company. Scrolling past the picture, Tzuyu continues to read the article. About to close the tab containing the article, suddenly remembers the photo she passed by and decides to take a closer look at it.

Getting a good first look at the photo, Tzuyu inches herself closer to the laptop's screen as her heart begins to race.

"Minatozaki Sana??? Wait…is this you?"

Completely flustered, Tzuyu looks back at the purple envelope and take out its contents. Inside the envelope is a piece of paper with "Jin-Kyong <3" written on the top left. Tzuyu places the paper on her left hand and puts it side-by-side with Sana's photo from the article.

_Is this really you? For years, I've only known you as Ji-Kyong…no it can't be…but that face…how can I forget that face--_

As Tzuyu continues to contemplate, memories from her past begin to break into her mind…

"I'll be honest with you, Tzuyu. Jin-Kyong isn't really my real name…"

"Wait…really? We've been together for two years and you only tell me this now?"

"I'm sorry if I only told you this now…it's just that I'm having a tough time telling you.", she replies.

"Why? I'm not that mad, Jin-Kyong…don't worry. I just got a bit shocked…but why aren't you using your real name?"

"My life hasn't been a success lately. I've stumbled so much and it's so hard to put my name next to the word 'failure'."

"Aren't you a bit too harsh on yourself? Just because things aren't going well, doesn't mean you have to use another name…"

"It's not that…Jin-Kyong was my own way of trying to start from scratch and try to find success in spite of all my failures." as Jin-Kyong begins tearing up.

"Hey, Jin-Kyong, look at me. You're not a failure. No matter how the world brings you down, you can never let that define who you are. That amazing and beautiful face doesn't deserve the hate in this world. You have me and I love you. Isn't that part of your success?"

"Meeting you and eventually falling in love with you will always be one of the biggest successes of my life…and I will never let that go."

It felt like time has suddenly slowed down as the two share a heartfelt kiss on the lips and a firm embrace.

"I love you, Jin-Kyong. I'm still waiting for your promise."

"I'll deliver on that, I pro--"

Tzuyu's phone suddenly vibrates as she is somewhat brought back to reality. As she checks her phone, Jeongyeon has left her a message asking her to buy some bread at Beo-teo. Tzuyu brushes off whatever thoughts and emotions she has and packs up to head to the pastry and bread shop before heading home.

**"Memorizing her was as easy as knowing all the words**

**To your old favorite song"**

* * *

After a long drive, Sana finally reaches her apartment. Heading out of the elevator, she opens her door, leaves all her things on the sofa, and immediately heads to her bedroom.

Entering her bedroom, Sana decides to open her curtains and have a view of Han River along with a beautiful and majestic view of the city.

Holding her phone, Sana proceeds to lie down on her bed. Still reeling from earlier, she decides to search all social media platforms for Jin-Ae while choosing to continuously stream Jin-Ae's Spotify covers. From Facebook, to Twitter, and even Instagram, Sana couldn't get any luck as to finding out the real identity behind Jin-Ae. She checks Jin-Ae's Spotify profile once again but it leads to another dead end.

Tzuyu swore to herself that there should be an element of mystique and secrecy around Jin-Ae. That is why she opted not to have any other social media accounts for Jin-Ae, thus leaving Spotify as the only way for the public to be updated about her.

Adding on to the element of obscurity and anonymity, Tzuyu decided that Jin-Ae's Spotify profile picture be a calligraphy of Jin-Ae's name in Hangul. With the aid of one of Dahyun's close friends whose main hobby is to draw and create amazing artwork, she volunteered to produce a stunning, visually appealing yet simple calligraphy for Jin-Ae's Spotify profile.

Disappointed after coming up with no answers as to Jin-Ae's real identity, Sana frustratingly starts to ponder…

_Why am I even doing this? I'm sure this Jin-Ae isn't you, so why am I even exerting so much effort to find out who you really are? But…if it is you, what is the world telling me? It's been five years, why would you suddenly come back into my life like this? I already found success, so--_

Completely immersed and clouded with multiple thoughts, Sana unexpectedly falls asleep…still holding on to her phone with Jin-Ae's covers playing in the background.

"I'm here because I made a promise to you!!! What don't you understand???"

"PROMISE?!?!?! Months have passed by without any sign from you, you suddenly come back, and have the nerve to tell to my face that you want to keep your promise????? How dare you, you little insensitive bitch."

"Me???? Insensitive??? I came back, doesn't that count?"

"Yeah, you came back. You came back when everything was going your way and when my life became worthless and hopeless because of you."

"Please, don't say that. I love--"

"NO. DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE ME."

"I'm sorry…please forgi--"

"NO, NO, GET AWAY FROM ME!!!"

"Please, I lov--"

A knock on her door suddenly wakes Sana up and makes her fall off from her own bed.

"Sana!! It's me, Jihyo. Are you there? Are you okay?"

Utterly startled by Jihyo's sudden visit to her apartment, Sana struggles to gather her bearings.

_Jihyo??? Why is she here? Shouldn't she be in the office right now helping out for the special auditions??? Gosh, why now???_

Still reeling from the nightmare she just went through, Sana rushes to fix herself as she races towards her door to greet Jihyo.

"Oh, hi Sana. I thought you were asleep or something. I was about to leave…am I disturbing?"

"No, not really…come in!", Sana replies.

Jihyo settles in as Sana brews coffee for her co-worker and best friend.

"Why the sudden visit, Jihyo-ssi? You rarely come to visit me in my apartment." Sana asks.

"Hey, we're at your home…you can drop the formalities." Jihyo replies. "Even at home, you still have that CEO in you. Anyways, sorry if I didn't tell you I would come. I tried to call you but you weren't answering back. I decided to pay a visit because something just isn't right with you."

Shrugging off Jihyo's concerns, Sana responds. "What do you mean? I'm fine, Jihyo. There's nothing to worry about."

Jihyo quickly replies, "Really, Sana? I've known you for a long time already and that is not a look of a person who's fine. Be honest with me now, what's bothering you?"

"Even if I tell you, how could you even help me?" Sana answers.

"Sana…is that you??? Don't you remember me being there when you were at your lowest? I was there not because I wanted to do the company a favor, but I chose to help you because I knew you had the potential to be great."

Jihyo adds, "So, why do you think I can't help you?"

"It's because what has been bothering me right now is the same thing that brought me to my lowest years before. The reason why I was this close to leaving the company before is coming back to haunt me." Sana answers.

"Haunt you? Why are you saying it's haunting you?" Jihyo asks.

"I…I don’t know…"

"You don't know…or are you forcing yourself not to know?"

Left speechless and looking away at Jihyo, Sana couldn't help but shed a tear. Everything Jihyo has told her has been on point…every single time.

For years, Sana has tried her best to program her mind such that whatever mistakes she has done in the past would not matter anymore once she succeeded in DJT Entertainment. That mindset came in when Jihyo did all she can to persuade Sana not to leave the company, as Jihyo instilled in Sana's mind that by reaching her dreams she can be able to forget everything that has been bothering her.

It did work for Sana for a while, but she's now quickly realizing that forcing oneself to forget and not resolving the situation would do more harm than good.

Just like years ago, Jihyo tries to help out her former mentee and now best friend:

"Look at me. I won't lie when I say I am so proud of what you have accomplished and achieved over the past years. I know I didn't make a mistake by helping you out and navigating your way through the challenges and obstacles en route to you being CEO. You have the tenacity, passion, determination, and confidence to be great. What you have lacked, from then up to now, is the courage to be accountable for everything you have done."

"You know you've made mistakes in the past, but why are you trying to forget and avoid them? Sana, I can’t teach you everything, and one of those things is not only learning from your mistakes but also acknowledging them. I know it has been a long time since those mistakes happen, but it's never too late to redeem from them…okay?"

As Jihyo wipes the tears off of Sana, the two share an intimate hug…a hug that Sana has evidently needed for quite a long time.

"It's been a heavy day, brush everything off and try to refocus…okay? I still need to fix some things so I'll go--"

Sana interrupts Jihyo, "Oh, why don't you eat dinner here? You've helped me greatly today by coming here so why not stay for dinner? It's on me, don't worry."

Jihyo smiles and responds, "Thank you, Sana."

"Don't mention it. So, what do you want for dinner?"

"Whatever you'll have." Jihyo responds.

"Alright, then…be back in a few minutes. Is bread or any pastry okay with you?"

Startled by Sana's food choice, Jihyo curiously asks her friend.

"Bread? Pastries? For dinner?"

Sana responds, "Yeah…weird isn't it?"

"Why bread or pastries for dinner though?" Jihyo asks.

"Well, it's not just for dinner actually. I always eat bread or pastries whenever I don't feel okay." Sana answers.

"Oh, I see now. Where did you get that food choice? I've known you for six years and it's the first time I've heard this."

"I met…someone…before and she told me that she also eats the same thing when she feels down. To make it more ironic, we met at a bread and pastry shop."

Jihyo responds, "Really? That's so sweet!"

"I…guess…it is? Well, I'll be off now. Make yourself at home and I'll be back in a few minutes. Thank you again, Jihyo."

"Don't worry about it, Sana."

**"Fighting with her was like trying to solve a crossword**

**And realizing there's no right answer"**

* * *

After spending a considerable amount of time in her room, Chaeyoung finally bursts out dancing and singing as she makes her way to the dining room to eat her already prepared lunch. Hearing this, Chaeyoung's mother decides to leave her food preparations in the kitchen to greet her daughter.

"Well, it seems my shining princess has decided to leave her castle. What took you so long?"

While enjoying her mom's delicious cooking, Chaeyoung responds, "I'm sorry, mom. A shining light just appeared and I couldn't be happier!"

"Wow! I've never seen such enthusiasm and excitement from you in a long time! Where is this coming from, Chaeyoung?"

"You won't believe this, mom. I decided to audition for an entertainment company!!! I'm one step closer to making my dreams come true!!!"

Genuinely surprised by her daughter's announcement, Chaeyoung's mom is at a sudden loss for words.

_I don't know how to feel for you, my sweet sunshine. I want to feel happy and proud but at the same time, I also am feeling a bit concerned. Years ago, you aspired to reach for your dreams. Yes, you were able to do it…but it didn't work out in the end. Oh, my dear princess--_

Seemingly caught in a daze, Chaeyoung tries to snap her mom out of her deep thoughts.

"Mom? Mom? Are you there?"

She quickly gets her bearings together and looks back at her daughter with a smile.

Chaeyoung adds, "So…what do you think?"

"Oh, well…what else can I say? Ever since you were just little, I knew you wanted to achieve many great things. From art to music, you have that amazing ability to send a message through your work. Then, now, and forever my princess, I'm always proud of you."

Starting to get a little teary-eyed, Chaeyoung stands up from her chair to give her mom a tight, warm, and heartfelt hug.

"Thank you, mom…for always supporting and being there for me at every step of the way."

"Don't mention it, Chaeyoung. I have said this before and I will say it again, whatever decision or preference you have I will always respect and love you no matter what. As long as you continue to love everyone around you and avoid being a harbinger of hatred and spite, I will always love and support you my daughter."

Just as Chaeyoung begins to proceed back to her seat to finish her meal, her mother quickly grabs her hand.

"But…promise me one thing. Whatever happens, promise me that you will come out of this as a stronger woman…okay?"

"I can't make promises, buy I'll try my best." Chaeyoung responds.

"Your best is already enough, my princess."

As Chaeyoung heads back to wrap up her meal, her mom leaves some money on the table.

"Oh, here's some money. I'm going out tonight and I'll arrive late most likely. You can go buy yourself some dinner. Consider that as my treat for you…for being the best daughter in the entire world."

"Mom, you shouldn't have…"

"Don't worry about it, Chaeyoung. I love you always."

Feeling ecstatic and excited about her mom's treat, Chaeyoung speedily finishes her meal and races off to her room to get dressed.

* * *

With the cold air greeting the starry night, Chaeyoung, wearing her favorite jacket, can't contain her excitement as she heads out to buy dinner…with her mom's money, of course.

Just a five minute walk from her house, Chaeyoung arrives at "Food District". Not really known by the public as "Food District", Chaeyoung personally gave that nickname given the number of food places one can explore on that street alone.

As she passes by some of the smaller restaurants and stores, Chaeyoung makes her way through the more popular and bigger food places. She sees Go-gi, her personal favorite, and decides to buy there for her dinner.

Nearing the entrance, Chaeyoung suddenly stops as one of the other food stores, Beo-teo, catches her attention.

_Beo-teo…I haven't tried anything there. What if I try something different??? But…Go-gi…I love their beef dishes so much and I've been craving it for a while now. Well, their bread and pastries look so tasty…but…my beef is waiting for me. Gosh, Chaeyoung!!! What do I do now????_

In a last second change of heart, Chaeyoung heads to Beo-teo to try out their bread and pastries for the very first time.

Entering the bread and pastry shop, Chaeyoung is immediately bombarded by a ton of options she can choose from. Ranging from the softest of breads to the most delicious cupcakes and pastries, Chaeyoung has never seen a menu filled with so many mouth-watering options.

Even without a concrete decision on what to order, Chaeyoung still proceeds to line up…hoping a final decision can come to mind once her turn comes at the counter.

After a short drive from her apartment, Sana also arrives at the bread and pastry shop. Already knowing what to buy, Sana immediately lines up behind Chaeyoung, who is the last one in line, to wait for her turn.

As the customers in front of her quickly get their orders brought to them, Chaeyoung is still having an internal crisis on what to buy from the vast menu. Once the customer in front of Chaeyoung finishes her transaction, Chaeyoung still does not have a final choice on what to order.

"Hello! Welcome to Beo-teo! What would you like, miss?"

Still indecisive and confused on which to order, Chaeyoung can't seem to get a word out and respond to the cashier.

"Miss? Have you made a decision already?"

Feeling slightly impatient, Sana proceeds to tap Chaeyoung on the shoulder.

"Hello? I don't know with you, but if you still don't have a decision in mind why won't you make a choice first before lining up? I mean, there are people eager to order already and you're taking up a lot of time. Can we go first then maybe you can go last? It seems you still don't have a sure choice yet so…"

Taken aback by Sana's manner of requesting her to step aside, Chaeyoung slowly steps aside as she gives the chance for Sana and the other customers to order first before her.

_Well I'll be damned. Why is she so in a hurry to get things done? I mean, I was already near on deciding what to buy. I had it narrowed down to…like…twelve options out of so many. Can't she give me…like…a few more seconds to decide? Gosh…_

As Sana successfully gets Chaeyoung to step aside, she quickly places her order, pays for the food, and heads out to her car. Entering her car, Sana places her and Jihyo's strawberry tarts she bought and proceeds to drive home.

Just as Sana's car drives off, Tzuyu arrives at Beo-teo.

Entering the bread and pastry shop, Tzuyu proceeds to line up when she suddenly notices Chaeyoung still clearly having a difficult time choosing on what to buy…after supposedly having narrowed it down to twelve options.

She leaves the line and approaches the visibly confused and distraught Chaeyoung.

"Hello? I see you're having a tough time choosing, do you need some help?" Tzuyu kindly asks. 

Suddenly surprised, Chaeyoung tries to shrug her confusion off, "Hi, hello! Oh…no no…I'm…I'm not. I--"

Tzuyu cuts Chaeyoung off, "Come on, don't hide it!!! I've seen that same face before. You know, one thing I highly suggest first timers to try here is the strawberry tart. I promise you, it's very tasty!!!"

"Oh, okay…thank you!" as Chaeyoung smilingly replies to Tzuyu.

_Well I'll be damned. Why did she even bother to notice me when her priority her was most likely to just buy something and leave? I'll admit, I didn't know what to buy…but she took the time to approach me and help me out…even when I didn't ask for it. I don't know with most people, but she is heaven-sent._

As Tzuyu helps Chaeyoung with her gut-wrenching decision on what to order, both line up at the counter to buy their respective items. Tzuyu receives her order first and bids Chaeyoung a farewell before she goes.

"I got my order already, hope you enjoy those strawberry tarts!!! Trust me, they're absolutely delicious!! Have a great night, okay? I'll go now--"

Chaeyoung quickly halts Tzuyu and proceeds to thank her.

"Oh, before you go, I just want to say thank you. I'm sure you only came here to get what you needed, but you took the time to approach me and help me out on just a small thing."

Tzuyu responds, "Don't mention it. I'm one of the most loyal customers here, even some of the bakers know me already!! So, if you might decide to come back and I'm here again, don't hesitate to approach me and ask for help."

Genuinely touched by Tzuyu's words, Chaeyoung couldn't help but smile back and show a lot of gratitude over a simple kind gesture.

Chaeyoung adds, "Is it okay if I ask for your name? I always want to know the people who help me even in the smallest ways…and I see you as a person who I can call a friend."

"Oh…my name…my name is…"

Jin-ae…or…Tzuyu. That was the question in her mind. The momentary pause showed how Tzuyu has never experienced being asked that question in a very long time. For years, she has always lived by the name Jin-ae to help her cope from the events that plagued her past. Jin-ae has become her shield to protect her from people knowing who she really is. However, Tzuyu is her core. Tzuyu is her real identity. Behind the mask and figure known as Jin-ae, Tzuyu is her genuine and unfiltered self.

_  
_ Taking a long time to respond, Chaeyoung's anticipation grows as she waits for her new friend's response.

"My name is…Tzuyu."

**"Losing her was blue, like I'd never known**

**Missing her was dark gray, all alone**

**Forgetting her was like trying to know**

**Somebody you never met"**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #TWICE_DOY
> 
> If you have any questions and comments hehe:
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/jeongspouts  
> CC: https://curiouscat.qa/jeongspouts

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!! 
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think :D it's my first time doing this so I really appreciate feedback (constructive feedback hehe)
> 
> #TWICE_DOY
> 
> Twitter: @jeongspouts  
> CuriousCat: https://curiouscat.qa/jeongspouts


End file.
